Jacob's Flame
by tawnie33
Summary: Dull the pain that radiates from my very core. I want to live again. I want to be free. Based a few days after Eclipse, this story follows what happens to Jacob... Read like a novel. Jacobs POV
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob's Flame **

Hello & welcome to a fan fiction based on the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. (Who, incidentally, along with her publisher etc, owns all of the rights to Twilight, New Moon & Eclipse) This picks up the moment you flipped past the very last page in Eclipse, _**so please make sure you **__**read all three books first**_ (I don't want to spoil them for you!!!)Thanks for reading---enjoy!!

**Chapter One **

_Jacob Black_

I ran. Time held no meaning for me during my run. I only knew day when the sun was in the sky and night when the stars along with the silvery crescent of the moon twinkled above my head. The ground below me took several different shapes as I ran. When my dark paws landed upon the grass, leaves, logs, water or snow, it made no difference to me. I did not know why I was running. No, that was untrue. I knew I was running to escape the pain that held a tight grip upon my heart. _She_ would never be mine. I shook my head at the thought that kept me going, that kept fueling my fire. It was burning me up and I could not stop it. A low growl escaped my throat and it took me a moment to recognize that it had indeed come from within my own body. I knew I was pushing myself, punishing myself. My once-injured side ached, but still I pushed onward. I had no destination in mind. I just ran.

Finally, I reached a place where I had to stop else fall over in my tracks from exhaustion. I was so far from home, realizing that I must be near the middle of British Columbia by now as fast and long as I had run. Despite being near the tail end of summer, the air was frigid and I could see white plumes as my breath exhaled. I dare not leave my wolf form. If I did, I think I would collapse and never stand up. No, it was my inner fire driving me forward in this form. If I could help it, I would never turn back to the human form again. I could care less about my ancestry and how they used this form to protect their families. I would never have a family like that to protect. No, the one I wanted was unreachable. Unattainable. And it was driving me _crazy_.

When I woke hours later, the sun was hidden behind cloud cover and I felt hunger for the first time in days. I was actually so hungry I could barely see straight and set about searching for small game that would help ease the pain that had sprung within my gut. After feasting upon a rabbit, meager but would have to do for now, I drank a belly full of water that felt icy going down my throat. It almost hurt—which was good. Any form of pain helped dull the one big pain radiating from within my heart. I knew I could not stay too much longer and would have to return home. I did not want my pack to come looking for me. No, they had bigger things on their mind than one of their members running amok. But how could I return? How could I face their minds again? Sharing my pain with them was cruel. Perhaps I would stay just a few days. Or weeks. Or months. I would have to see.

Pattering along the small stream was pleasant and I let my senses take in the world surrounding me. Birds were silent though, and I was certain that was due to my presence. My kind was not a normal fixture in this area. The wind was sharp, biting, but I barely felt it between having thick fur and a body temperature that would put me officially in the "on fire" classification on a thermometer. The odors were so varied and plentiful; as I took in big whiffs, I found myself grinning. I knew it would look silly to someone not used to seeing a huge wolf smile, but did not care. There were no humans around me for miles and miles. I was in wild and un-traveled country. I took in another tremendous whiff and froze in surprise. A vile stench, sickly sweet in nature, was wafting from ahead of me. It was so strong it nearly made my eyes water. I knew that smell though: it was bloodsucker. Vampire. _My enemy._

Slowly I began to creep forward, preparing myself mentally for the possibility that there might be more than one. Two maybe three I could handle, but any more than that and I would be in trouble. Still, it would be a fitting end for me. Ironic, in fact. Baring my teeth mostly from the stench, I edged closer to where the scent was drifting from and located my target. The pale form was huddled in a small bundle at the base of a large tree not too far from the stream, shivering and shaking as if cold from the air surrounding it. It had long brown hair, matted with leaves and twigs, and wore scraps of clothes. I could sense no others, the smell was solitarily coming from this one. Easy picking's—good.

Despite knowing they'd do it to me, I did not want to kill with its back to me, so I began to growl until the leech froze, noticing my presence finally. Slowly it turned to face me, a low snarl sounding from deep within its chest cavity. As my dark eyes locked upon the crimson circlets of its own, something akin to being consumed by a raging fire began to overcome me. I felt myself panting, tongue lolling out, and eyes bulging at the feeling. Whatever this creature was, it was doing something to me. Something bad! I barely had the presence of mind to recognize it was female. She was petite and perhaps pretty had the blackness of the circles under her eyes not given the appearance of one worn and haggard, and her hair wild and unruly. She did not know what to make of me and that gave me the opportunity to turn my shock and surprise around and take the advantage.

But as I stepped closer, something strange came over me. I felt the oddest desire to protect her. To watch over her. To give whatever her heart desired. I felt myself begin to shape back to my human form, which was bad. I fought it, pushing to stay focused. She could not do anything but stare at me with a defiant glare, snarling in abject fear and loathing. I shook my head, trying so hard to get a grip on my feelings and emotions. What was wrong with me? I hadn't felt anything like this since the imprinting of—Oh no! No, no, no, please no! I felt my mouth turn into a grimace, which brought the defenses of the female up even more. I must have looked terrifying—a giant wolf, teeth bared, growling unceasingly. I pushed my muzzle down into my chest, never taking my eyes off of the female and stopped the growling.

Standing behind a bush nearby to cover my incoming nudity, I let myself transform into my human form so that I could speak. I did not want her to attack me. If I killed what I had been imprinted with, it would nearly break me. I had to be ultra-careful now. As I felt my skin return to normal, I noticed her eyes grow wide in wonder. She still shook, and I wondered why. I was no longer something to fear, but perhaps the image of my wolf-self was still in her mind.  
"I think you should transform back. And quickly, wolf-man. I thirst for you." Her voice was a lot deeper than I would have expected from such a small body and I shook my head before replying back.  
"Do not be alarmed. I will not—I can not harm you." I spoke, hoping to stay her attack further. Her body began to shake even harder and she grabbed the trunk of the thick tree tightly. I could see bark being pushed away and wondered why she was struggling so. She was so thirsty she could not control it?

"Don't you understand?" She seethed through clenched teeth. "_I thirst for you_." I still did not comprehend why my presence was so difficult for her. I wanted to step to her and hold her, pulling the girl to me and soothing her problems and worries, but of course could not.  
"My name is Jacob Black. What name do you go by?" I murmured, hoping to get her mind off of the blood flowing under my skin. She shook her matted hair, struggling so hard to resist whatever was driving her forward.  
"Go away, Jacob Black! I cannot control it. It is too difficult." She let out a piercing scream, hugging the base of the tree so tightly that if it had been a lesser tree, it would have shredded under her contact.

"Please, girl. It is imperative that you learn to control yourself around me. I cannot leave you. It is inborn inside of me to stay with you now." How would I explain a crazy Indian legend that had come true? That she was going to have to be by my side for forever else I remain half a person? It still had not hit me how difficult this was going to be. She was a stinking, filthy bloodsucker. _My enemy._ And for some reason, my body had chosen her to imprint with. **HER!** And what would the pack think? They would have to share this burden with me. Would they destroy her? No, they wouldn't do that to me. It would be cruel and heartless to make me wander the world like that. It would be worse than death. I wanted to hold her so badly that my body shook along with her own. I fought it. I fought it with all I had.

"I did not ask for this, wolf-boy. Why are you tormenting me by staying with me? Do you not understand what I am trying to tell you? I will try and explain it then." Her tone became condescending, as if speaking with a young schoolboy. "I have been bitten by a monster. He would have killed me but was interrupted by another. He left me to die. The other—a woman named Tanya—told me of what I was to become. She told me I had two options: become a killer of men ultimately killing myself from the exposure or push myself away, deep within the wilderness and learn control. I chose to do the latter. So you see, you being here presents a problem for me. I cannot control this easily with you here tempting me. So LEAVE!" She shouted the last bit at me and I cringed. She was a freshly made vampire then. I had had my fill of those recently—I knew she was stronger than me. This would be a problem…

She lay against the tree, whimpering and trembling and my heart went out to her. I knew it was foolish of me, but I could not help myself and stepped towards her. She froze again, but kept her eyes sealed shut as well as her nostrils so that she was not breathing. I could tell it was uncomfortable for her, but did not care to remain apart any longer. Crouching beside her, I placed a hand hesitantly on her arm. I had maneuvered my body in such a way that my lower part was hidden behind the large root between us, offering me somewhat coverage. She popped one eye open and then both, staring at me with unabashed amazement. But I could see that her self-control was slipping. If she attacked me, there was no way to not defend myself. I would not—could not let her hurt me and of course I could not harm her. It would be a lose-lose situation. Keeping my voice low and soothing, I murmured, "You can control yourself. Just think of other things. Think of the tree's touch, of the stream nearby bubbling. Think of something of beauty. Think of a song you have enjoyed. A painting you admired." I had no idea if any of my words made sense to her, but was just trying to help.

She studied me with open curiosity, taking in my shoulder-length black hair, my bronze body, and bare chest. I caught her blush, well if she had been able to blush, it would have colored her alabaster skin nicely. The reaction caused me to grin slightly, still afraid of frightening her. When my hand remained on her icy skin, I decided it felt nice. It was as if ice and flame were meeting in the middle and compromising. I liked the idea. Compromise. And I found that my nose was getting used to her scent. Almost as if the imprinting was handling that part of the unpleasantness. I slowly slid my hand up her arm and put it on her head. I pulled gently on the tangles, freeing the leaves and roots. I rubbed her thick mane as if she were a domesticated pet, soothing her as if she were a child.  
In a calm, relaxed voice, she whispered, "My name is Fia."

**End of Chapter One **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's Flame**

Welcome back to another chapter of Jacob's Flame! Thanks for the reviews and alert/favorite adds! I'm SO glad you are liking the series. I'll put chapter three out real soon, I promise :o)  
Thanks again & hugglez to you for reading!

**Chapter Two**

_Jacob Black_

"Fia? That's pretty. I've never heard it before." I kept my voice slight and low, continuing to try and soothe the restless, troubled girl sitting before me. She still held onto the trunk of the tree, but not as tightly now. The longer I stayed with her, the more beautiful she became to me. I knew it was the imprinting and fought it. I could not let my senses get lax—not around a newly born vampire like her.  
"Jacob, why are you being nice to me? And, what are you? Some kind of runaway circus freak show?" Any other time, I would have laughed heartily at those words, but with her I just grinned briefly, continuing to rub my hand down the length of her long brown hair.

"It is a quite a story, Fia. And I don't think you have the concentration to absorb it all for now. So, let's just say I'm here to protect you. How does that sound?" I smiled weakly at her, hoping she'd let it go. But instead of returning any positive emotion, she glowered at me full of anger and malice.  
"I don't need you to protect me. I am fine alone. What must I say to get you to go away?" I sighed. As if I could ever let her go. Almost a curse…yes! That was what it was.  
"Fia, I am cursed. I have been struck with an ailment that will not let me leave you. I'm sorry it troubles you so, but I have to stay with you. But I will watch over you. Protect you from anything that tries to harm you. Don't fight it. Just let me do this?" I held my breath, hoping she'd stop with the resistance act. It wasn't as if I had asked for this to happen!

"Whatever. Oh and Jacob? You reek. Have you thought about bathing? Ever?" I rolled my eyes at her. Did I smell tempting or nasty?! Make up your mind! Shrugging, I replied but with humor in my voice, "Just hold your breath." She scrunched up her nose, which made me grin, and queried, "So, Jacob Black. If you aren't figment of my imagination, why are you naked?" Her eyes flickered across the length of my body as she asked, almost unconsciously. I shrugged.  
"Ever try to transform into something three times as large as your normal size with clothes on? They don't last long." I waited patiently while her mind chewed on the concept. Fia nodded thoughtfully and began to respond, but instead of saying words, a scream escaped her throat. She began to shiver and quake and I knew her body must once again be fighting the sickness that had encompassed her body from the bite of her creator.

"Angh!" She tried to snap at my arm, as my hand was still placed lightly upon her head; I was quick enough and yanked the arm back before any harm could befall me. But I knew she wouldn't stop until she had what her body was craving. Without control, that is.  
"Fia! Listen to me! You have to control yourself!" I tossed the words out there, darting around the tree as she lunged at me time and again. I was glad I had practiced for that time with the Cullens as I was able to anticipate her moves and dance along safely. I could see the girl struggling to get a hold of herself and it was not easy. Finally she collapsed in the same spot, holding onto the tree trunk once more. I found myself wishing the trunk were my own body—no! I had to keep focused here too. This was a dangerous situation. One slip and…well, I could not think about the consequences right now. She just had to do this and I would help her. I began to croon soft words, hoping to help her relax. She closed her sanguine eyes and listened.

I do not know how long time passed, but I found myself growing as ravenously hungry. The measly morsels of rabbit had not done much for me, but I was in a quandary. I did not want to leave Fia alone. I did not want her to struggle without me. Not that my presence did anything to help her with this thing she was going through but my new bond with her made me feel as if I should try. I hesitated, wavering between struggling to contain the hunger pangs or just finding another quick nibble to hold me over for a short while. Finally I could not fight the feeling any longer and told her,  
"I need to get something to eat, Fia." I felt ridiculous for telling a bloodsucker my business, but this was not a normal situation. She shrugged and turned back to concentrating. I felt a moment of pride for her. Ridiculous.

After switching to my wolf form, I got lucky and found a young buck a ways off from where Fia was stationed. It would satisfy for as long as I needed it to, and since I knew I had a long road ahead of me with helping the girl get over this control issue, I ate until I was stuffed and nearly groaning with a painfully full belly. But it gave me strength and nourishment—just what I needed to help with a baby vampire who was thirsting for my blood and would continue to nip and bite at me until she had things under control. Who knew when that would be? I pondered these thoughts and of what a future with an imprinted vampire would be as I walked back to Fia's place near the stream. But the makeshift nest she had built among the gnarled roots was empty. Panicking, I glanced around quickly, hoping she was just washing up or stretching. I could not sense her near me and that caused me alarm. I should never have left her!

Cursing softly under my breath words that meant nothing to anyone but me, I began to transform, body burning and quivering, aching to be running on all four feet again. As I burst into wolf form once more, my senses became heightened and I put my nose to the ground like a bloodhound, attempting to track the scent. It led me into the stream. Clever girl. But she could not escape me now—we were bonded in a special way. I would follow wherever she led. For miles I tracked her and realized she must be running swift as the wind. Southward Fia went, zigzagging whenever she could, trekking through water whenever it was available. She was trying with quite a bit of effort to lose me. And had I not been imprinted, she probably could have. But I knew how to find her. I listened to the song that was placed within my heart. The vampire girl called to me. The closer I got, the more encouraged I was to press on harder.

"_Easy, girl. We're only trying to help you."_ An unfamiliar voice assaulted my ears, but the words were gentle and soothing just as mine had been. I broke into a clearing, still shrouded by shrubs that covered my presence and found a frightening scene. Two men, hunters by the orange vests they wore and the shotguns they carried, were being confronted by Fia. She was snarling and crouched low, almost as if ready to spring. I knew I only had a few moments to help. But I was still in wolf form. I phased as quickly as I could force my body to react, grasped a handful of the branches of a nearby tree to cover myself and approached them in human form.  
"Fia, leave them!" I commanded with a voice full of patience but firmness. I knew she was ready to attack. I also knew she did not want to take a human's life.

"Now listen here, young man. What are you doing with this girl?" The man who spoke, eyed my nearly-naked body with distaste as if thinking I had something to do with her snarling stance. These two men had no idea what kind of danger they were in. Before I knew it, one of them had turned the gun on me!  
"I think we'll be taking her to the authorities. Why don't you just turn around and walk away, fellow." I know they thought they were protecting Fia, but it was idiotic to send me away—the only one who knew how dangerous the girl was.  
"I can't do that. She's with me. She's sick and needs help and I am going to help her." I kept my voice neutral, low. I wondered if they would shoot me. Movement from Fia caused me to turn back to her, worry twisting my face into something probably unpleasant.

"Fia. Control yourself. You do not want to hurt anyone. You don't want to see me hurt, right?" I knew she probably didn't care, but words were all I had to fight with right now. "Fia. Listen to me! These men want to take you to civilization--where there are many other people. Humans. Do you want that?" I knew she did not. Hopefully she would remember that she did not. Slowly she stood erect, shaking her head. The moment of weakness was over…for now.  
"I am going with Jacob. Sorry to bother you both." Her words were forced, her voice wavering. I wish I knew just how hard this struggle was for her. No. Scratch that. I never wanted that dubious honor.  
"I think we'll let the Sheriff—" But the man ceased talking when he realized he was speaking to air. Fia had dashed away so quickly, a blur really, the three of us remained alone. And within seconds, I was fleeing after her.

Fia ran until she was back to our spot by the stream. Collapsing once more next to the trunk, she put her head in her hands and was silent for a very long time. I remained passively supportive nearby, but hopefully not close enough to trouble her with my tempting scent. Every now and then her body would quiver and shake, but it seemed to be getting better. More and more time passed between the shakes, groans and cries and I found myself edging closer little by little until I was sitting in the same spot as before, lower half of my body hidden by the roots. I wanted to touch her so badly, to reach out and soothe her--to rub her back, to touch her arm or her head. But I restrained and refrained myself. I was trying to do what I thought was best for both of us. It was at that point I began to talk to her. I talked about nothing important. Music I liked, about the beach at La Push and other neutral, safe topics. But before too long, my eyes began to droop. I felt myself nod off a couple of times which frightened me. I knew I could not sleep with her so near. What would I do? How would I sleep without finding myself drained of all blood by the morning time? _What a dilemma! _

**End of Chapter Two  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's Flame**

Hey & welcome back to the third installment of Jacob's Flame! I am so glad you returned for more of this little tale.  
And thanks for the nice reviews, folks!! I am so glad someone likes it… ;o)  
Thanks so much for reading -- I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

_Jacob Black_

"I _so_ need some sleep." I muttered to the girl, hoping she was listening. Fia just shrugged, causing me to sigh. If she only could feel what I was feeling right now. The emotions that bled from within me for the brown-haired girl were nearly overwhelming. They threatened to engulf me. I struggled against unseen chains, wanting to do nothing more than to wrap my body around her, crushing her tightly to my chest. The protective feeling never left. Always was I alert and aware of her and my surroundings, eyes darting to a snapped branch or falling bark. It was a very strange sensation. I had never felt like this in my life. Not this strongly—not even for Bella. Well, except when seeing what the others saw when they imprinted. But they had never imprinted with a _bloodsucker_…

I went away from Fia then. I knew it would crush my spirit to do so, but I had to sleep and I could not let her near. I stepped behind the tree, preparing to dart away somewhere far from her so she could fight the temptation to find me. But before I left, I murmured softly in her direction, "I am going to get some sleep, Fia. I will be a distance from you for both of our sake's. Know this—I will find you if you run. I cannot escape my destiny and that is protecting you with all of my being. I will see you in a few hours if you stay. Otherwise, I will see you when I find you." It was a lot for me to say, in so many words. But the gist of it was: stay or I'll find you. As I crept away, I hope she took those words to heart.

When I curled up in wolf form later, many miles from my vampire girl, I began to drift off. But before I did, I pondered the bond between Fia and I. Would it end up killing us both? She was my enemy, but I would have her as my friend. No, as more than that. I would have her as my mate. But would she ever see me as anything more than a threat? As a reeking, tempting nuisance? Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes and replayed the images of the last few hours in my head. Her face was emblazoned in my mind. Every time I thought of something, Fia's comfort or welfare was brought to the forefront. _It was definitely a curse_. The last remaining thought I had before sleep overtook me was that I would never see little black or brown-haired children playing at my feet. It was not a pleasant thought. If I had not been so exhausted, I would have bayed at the moon in sorrow.

I woke with a start, quite possibly waking myself by snoring. I jumped up on all fours and sniffed the air carefully. Not a scent out of place and the woods surrounding me were very quiet. Not even the wind was blowing. It was nighttime, but with my good vision, I could see clearly around me. I began to silently pad back to where Fia was hopefully still sitting, keeping my heart and senses open in case she had tried to run again. As I drew close to the tree near the stream and my heart's new possession, a different scent pervaded the air causing me to crinkle up my muzzle in distaste. Another leech was near. And this one, I could kill. There was no way to imprint another. _I hoped…_

I shifted into human form, hoping to trick whoever it was into thinking I was easy prey. A leggy female stood above Fia, looking down at her, speaking softly in hushed tones.  
"You were not easy to find, Fia. I hope that you—" The strange woman's words were cut off as my presence was smelt, heard and known. The newcomer whipped her head to me, drinking in the sight of me. I knew I was quite daunting. Very tall, lanky, muscular and naked. Once again though, I had positioned myself behind a set of shrubs. I still had some dignity at least.  
"Who are you?" Her nose wrinkled in mirrored distaste, but I held my face impassive. No reason to make her think I was anyone but a mere human walking in the woods. At night. Naked. Oh yeah, that sounded so human.

"I'm Jake. I'm a friend of Fia's. Who are you?" I tried to keep my question neutral, instead of snarling it, which would have been only natural for me.  
"I am also a friend of Fia's. My name is Irina and I live up north. I have just come to check on her. Has she done anything…strange lately?" I shook my head, knowing she was trying to ask me if she had killed anyone. Relief flooded Irina's face and I wondered if the bloodsucker knew just how close she was standing to an enemy. The thought of tearing her to shreds thrilled me, but I suppressed the desire. I knew of Tanya's clan in Alaska, figuring this female for a part of it. They were _vegetarians_. I had to be nice. Pity really.  
"Well, this is a bit strange. I did not know that she had a…guy friend. Nice to meet you." The woman, while pleasant enough, was extremely curious and guarded. I could sense this and knew it would be dangerous for her to question too much further.

"Yeah, we've been...friends a few days now. I plan on taking good care of her, don't you worry." I hope she saw the honesty in my eyes. I knew my scent was still confusing her and that this was a possibly dangerous situation that I had to figure out how to diffuse. But she shrugged.  
"I should go. I need to return to my clan. Nice meeting you, Jake. I am glad that Fia has someone to help her through this troubling time in her life." With no more than a nod in my direction, she sped off in a blur that looked to be one swift movement of her limbs in action. When I noticed Fia staring at me oddly, I could not help but smile at her. She looked away, not happily either. I took the opportunity while her eyes were averted to approach in my normal spot behind the big root. I squatted beside her, wondering how things would go today. Would she try to attack me or would it be a nice, peaceful day?

"I don't know why you stick around, Jacob. I'm going to end up killing you, you know." She said this so matter-of-factly that I nearly laughed, but caught myself. I just snorted instead.  
"Don't worry, lee—Fia. I can handle myself. Let's just not let it get to that point. Okay? Because I'd certainly hate to have to kill you myself." I said the last part lightly, hoping she would catch that fact. But I guess she did not as she began to snarl. I held my hands up in an appeasing manner quickly, placating her some.  
"You certainly have a strange sense of what is funny, wolfie." I smiled happily at the nickname, with a full understanding that she did not mean it as I took it. Shaking her head, she turned her back to me and wrapped her milky white arms around her legs. That was when I noticed she had a whole new set of clothes on.

"I like that outfit." I tried to compliment her, but she ignored me. Irina must have given it to her while I was gone. I felt a gratitude to the older woman for taking care of my girl for me. _My girl_. Mmm, that sounded nice. I gathered the remaining scraps of her old set and wrapped it around my waist. There. I had some freedom now. I focused back on the girl as she continued to speak to me.  
"Tanya and her family are nice to me. I don't know why. I wish she had helped me to die that night instead." The words hit me as being extremely bitter and realized that Fia was holding a grudge. Perhaps I could help with that.  
"Fia? Do you know the vampire who attacked you?" I hoped she did—revenge would be sweet. But instead of answering me, she stared in horror so intensely that I thought perhaps there was someone behind me.  
"We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want." I felt pity for her. Of course it felt strange—feeling pity for someone I should be loathing instead.

"I..my..his name was Laurent. He and Irina—" Fia had began to speak, but a soft, deadly and calculating voice continued from behind the girl.  
"Yes, Laurent and I were mates." Irina took a step forward and I noticed her eyes were as black as mine. She began to scowl and spoke again. "I now know why you smell so terrible, cur. You are one of the dogs that killed him, aren't you?" Uh oh. Trouble. I could handle Irina, of that I was certain. But I knew without a doubt that Fia would join in and assist her. And being a newly born vampire, she was as strong as I was, if not more so. It would not end well for me. I began to slowly back up, ever so slightly, so that I was not as close to Fia. If my blood would be spilled, I did not want the girl tempted so easily.

"How fitting this is!" Irina almost smiled, but it came out more like a grimace. She stepped to where she was nearly touching Fia and began to gently stroke the girl's head. When I did it, it was gentle and soothing. But when Irina made the motion, it seemed emotionless and calculating. I wondered what the bloodsucker had in mind.  
"You took someone I cherished away from me. I think it is only fair that I return the favor." Without another word, Irina's hand flew to underneath Fia's neck and she was not meaning anything but harm. But the vampire woman had chosen the wrong girl to pick on today. I felt myself sail in the air towards her—this time the fire within me was burning with more than just my need to transform. It was joined by a flame--a flame for the girl in her grasp….

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob's Flame**

Oh, hi! You've returned for another chapter? I'm so glad :o)  
I hope you like this one…. I made it just for you!  
I do appreciate all of the reviews/comments/questions!  
Hugglez & thanks for reading!

**Chapter Four**

_Jacob Black_

It was over quickly. I was made for a fight like this and as I slashed and tore, I noted with a light heart that Fia was using her strength to assist me. But without any way of making fire to burn the pieces, I knew the bloodsucker would not be completely finished. Our options were limited --either find a way of permanently destroying the body parts now strewn all over the leafy ground or stay on the run for the rest of forever. Fia looked as if she were going to be sick. I knew she probably had never seen or done anything like that before and once again I felt an overwhelming urge to protect her—to hide her away from the carnage. The look of horror on her face was enough to tear into my heart. When she sank to her knees, face twisted in unspoken horror and self-loathing, I could not stop myself and approached her slowly and carefully.

"Stay away!" Fia snapped, burying her head in her hands. I knew that if she were able to shed tears, they would be covering her face by now. The only thing I could do in my current state was whimper. I no longer cared if she harmed me and wrapped my large, fur-covered body around her. She placed her head on my fuzzy shoulder and rested it there helplessly. I think my presence offered her a comfort as she sighed deeply. I tried to hum a lullaby to soothe her worries and ease her mind, but I think it came out as a strange grumbling sound instead.  
"Oh, Jacob. I'm such a monster." I turned my head to look at her with one eye and shaped my mouth into a toothy grin as if to say, "That makes two of us". She laid her head back down on my fur and closed her eyes.

Already the parts of the one we had decimated were trying to make their way together. I knew we had a short amount of time left. We had two options: find a way of permanently destroying them or running. But where would we go? I could not take Fia to a place where there were humans. No, that would not work out at all. And then a thought occurred to me—the Cullens. They would help us. The only problem would be once I got back in range of the mind chatter of my pack, they'd know what I had done; what had happened with the imprinting. I was uncertain if I was ready to face them with that just yet. And of course, I could not let Fia near them else risk her new nature take hold and..well, it would not end well. I wanted to speak with her, to discuss options and so carefully began to unwind myself from her.

But when she began to whimper, I wrapped myself around her once more, which seemed to relax her further. As she slowly began to gently rub my fur with her icy hand, I began to wonder if she was able to control the thirst now or if my being in wolf form helped.  
"Thank you." She whispered the two words so softly a normal human would not have been able to hear them. I turned to her and ran my long, slobbery tongue up the side of her face—an action that would have grossed out a normal human girl. But Fia began to giggle at the action. Her face was smooth, cool and felt nice, but when she giggled my heart sang with joy. The happiness it brought me was staggering and I had to fight the urge to lick her face again just to garner that same reaction. No reason to push it. But I knew one thing was certain—I wanted to hear her adorable giggle again.

Still, I needed to speak with her and so began once more to unwind myself after the sun hit its apex in the sky. But my vampire girl's face fell once I did and I began to feel her unhappiness. I would have done anything to get her to smile or laugh again. So I did the only thing I could think of—I rolled over like a puppy, where my soft belly was exposed, and mock-whimpered at her. Fia cocked her head, questioning, and then her "girlie" nature took over and she began to rub my tummy. She was so gentle with the rubbing I could barely feel it, and I tried to get a response by groaning in pleasure. It worked and she began to smile in enjoyment. I rolled my head back and forth across the ground, hoping to achieve more than just a smile. When the soft giggles spilled from her lips, I sighed in utter bliss. I knew I could have continued, but felt the need to protect her further from the menace reforming itself near us. That meant getting us away from here, so behind the tree I hid, shaping back into human form once more.

"Fia, we must leave. We have to go where it is safe for both of us. I want you to come back with me to my home. Would you do that?" I hoped she wouldn't balk at the suggestion. It was the only thing I knew to do in order to keep her safe. But she hesitated.  
"Will there be…humans there?" I could hear the fear in her voice. The desire to drink was still alive within her, but she did not want to harm anyone. My little vampire girl had a good heart. I beamed with pride and then chided myself at how silly I was acting.  
"My family is like me. You will have to control your thirst around them, but in return they would give their life for you to protect you." I hoped. (I didn't tell her that).  
"Oh. If you think it's the best for us…" I smiled from behind the tree at her, knowing she could not see me. I felt an overwhelming desire to wrap myself around her again and bring her comfort, but knew we had to go.

"Let's run. Will you follow me?" I peeked around the tree at her, wondering if she would be all right traveling with me. But Fia was trembling again, clutching and releasing both hands. Her eyes were more black than red and that startled me. Was she all right? I found myself worrying about her; she must have noticed and queried, "What?"  
"Your eyes. They are really black for some reason…" I kept my eyes locked on hers as she answered.  
"I thirst. I have been living on the wildlife around here, but that's been a few days now.."  
Ahh. Now it was clear to me. I was hungry as well, so thought perhaps I could get us both nourishment at the same time. I ran off in search of deer, and after transforming, I found a large buck, full of just what we both needed. I carried it back to her in my strong jaws and let her drink her fill while I waited patiently. While she cleaned off in the stream nearby, I feasted on my portion. I paid no attention to the fact that she had injected venom into the carcass until it was too late and my throat began to burn. I began to retch and staggered a few feet away from our camp and emptied the contents of my stomach immediately. It was not a pleasant sensation and I began to grow weak and dizzy.

"Jacob?" Fia questioned in a worried voice, drawing closer. If I was in human form, I would have told her to stay back, but instead all I could do was make a strange noise that sounded like "Yipe, yipe, yipe". She reached out to me, wanting to comfort me with her hand and any other time I would have appreciated the gesture, but at that point my stomach was on fire. I stumbled my way to the stream and took in quite a few gulps of it until I felt the pain begin to ease up some. I shook my head, flinging droplets of water everywhere that had clung to my muzzle. I began to feel better and made a mental note not to let that happen again. I licked her face once more to show her I was all right and she sighed in relief. I offered her a grin, knowing it probably looked like a grimace but she took it as what I wanted and smiled back at me. My heart beat a thousand times faster and I think she noticed. Placing her arms around me, she hugged my neck which was, even in this form, a little bit of a stretch for her to reach.

"I'm glad you are okay." Fia mumbled into my fur and I smiled, even though she could not see it. "I think you keep me…normal when you are like this." I nodded my head, knowing she could feel the movement. Slowly we began to walk away from our little haven. I wished we could have stayed for eternity there. It was so peaceful, so remote. But the stupid leech from the north had to ruin that for us. Actually I guess it was that one named Laurent's fault, but I decided to just blame all leeches for my pain. Except one—the one who had her icy hand tangled in my fur as we walked. I knew we should be running like the wind, but pattering along together with the wind caressing us, the birds singing before they noticed us and the leaves fluttering and dancing around us was so peaceful, so serene. I let my tongue loll out of my mouth, totally enjoying myself. It was extremely nice. For once in my short life, I felt as if I could handle anything that came my way. Well, as long as my little vampire girl was with me….

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's Flame**

Woot! Another chapter! Thanks for checking it out… I hope you like it. And by the way, your support of this series is soooo sweet! (especially you, Enigma1918!) Thank you for that. I just love it when you tell me you like it because that means I am doing something right (I hope!)  
Enjoy please

**Chapter Five**

_Jacob Black_

As we walked together, picking our way through the dense forest, I could not help but wish I could whistle. But no matter how hard I tried, my muzzle would not effectively form in the shape I needed. I caught Fia staring at me oddly several times whilst doing this. But when I saw her stifle a grin, I stopped trying, embarrassed, and just continued to trot along beside her. It was not too much later when she began to talk to me. At first she just babbled about the beauty of the forest—of how with her heightened senses the world was such a different place to her. But then the one-sided conversation shifted to her past and I listened closely, craving to know everything about my little vampire girl.

"My father worked on the pipeline and had done so since he was a young man, so I only knew of Juneau as my home. I enjoyed living there, but always hated the cold. I wondered what it would be like to lay on a beach in the tropics, sun blazing down so hot that everything sticks to you. My parents never took me to a beach, stating they didn't want to tempt me for the reason. Hah. I guess I will never experience that now." Her voice turned from reminiscent to bitter, causing me to feel sorry for her. I leaned closer to her and lent the girl support while we walked until she recovered herself somewhat. Then she continued. I could tell she was bracing herself for the next bit.

"One night half way through my senior year in High School, I was walking home with my boyfriend at the time, Perry. He was nice to me, always treating me with respect and opening doors for me. But it was so cold. So miserably cold. The wind was blowing the snow around so hard I could barely see. We got separated and I found myself lost in the woods. It was a blizzard that they had forecasted and then decided it would just blow over. They got it wrong—it was a terrible one." She paused as we climbed over a huge fallen tree, but once we were back on steady ground, she continued.  
"Anyway, I was lost until _he_ found me. I thought _he_ was an angel sent to help me. But _he_ did not help me. No. Instead, he brought me to Tanya's encampment nearby and would have feasted on me and killed me had she not found out and 'saved' me."

Fia grasped large handfuls of my fur and I stopped, sensing she was about to say something that required my full attention. I looked at her, waiting patiently as she formulated the words.  
"Until that night I never knew monsters existed. And it was foolish of me to have thought of that monster as an angel. I now know that angels wear fur coats and have big, sloppy tongues." I grinned at her the best I could, and would have licked her face again but she was walking once more. I caught up quickly, pacing myself to her and we walked swiftly for a while in silence. What could I do after hearing something like that come from her mouth? I could only hope. And I knew hope was a dangerous thing when the heart was involved. So onward we strolled, never once worrying about picking up the pace. I was not really excited about getting back to La Push. No, that was something I was dreading. I knew the moment my mind made contact, it'd be unpleasant. At least until they understood what exactly was going on. That my little vampire girl was mine and not something to be destroyed as our nature would intend to have happen.

As we drew closer to civilization, the outskirts of the state of Washington, I grew more and more nervous for Fia. All it would take would be one slip and she'd become that which she loathed. She would truly become my enemy and I probably would have to destroy her, destroying myself in the process. And if my wolfish presence helped her, that was not something I could use now. I knew it would cause alarm if we had to pass through small towns on the way and a huge wolf was seen. I would have to transform back to human. There was no way around it. And that meant I needed some clothes.  
As we reached the edge of a small rural town called Blyn, it was night, which was good. The less visibility we had, the better. Especially if she was unable to control herself, which I would certainly do my very best to prevent anything like that from happening.

I had her wait on the very outskirts of town, hoping that she was all right with that and crept down the small street that made up the main part of the town. Locating a thrift store along the row of ancient shops, I grimaced. I was going to turn criminal and there was not much I could do about it. As I stood at the very back of the store's ally, ready to break in and steal something for me and perhaps Fia too, the door opened on its own. There was really no place for me to hide so I covered myself the best I could and hid in the shadows. An elderly man ambled slowly out of the door and fumbled with his keys to lock up. I stepped forward and greeted him with a low greeting, but I think I startled him as he dropped his keys. I caught them before they hit the ground and returned them to the man. He eyed my naked body suspiciously and I felt myself blush.

"Are you in some kind of trouble, young man?" When I shook my head, he just stared at me as if I had sprouted horns and hailed from another planet. I sighed inaudibly and spoke in soft, even tones.  
"I am sorry to bother you, sir, but I need some pants or something. I don't have any way to repay you now. I would gladly make it up later though." No one ever gives anything for free, this I knew. But without saying anything further, he motioned me with his hand to enter the shop with him. Following the old man inside, I waited as he flicked on the lights and led me to a section that looked as if it were set up for males. He waved his hand towards a rack full of pants and said softly, "Take a pair. Don't worry about paying me back. I live on the charity of others, so it's the least I can do to help you now." I nodded my thanks and helped myself to a pair of black sweats that were similar to the ten pairs I had successfully shredded in the last year. I slipped them on and thanked the man heartily. I could see the relief flood his face when I began to walk away.

Fia was rigidly standing where I had left her, composed but nervous. I relaxed when I saw her and felt comfortable walking up to her. I did not need any trees or roots to hide me now and it almost felt normal in a way, as if we were a couple out for a leisurely stroll in the middle of the night. But what a couple: me, an extremely tall and lanky Indian and her, a petite porcelain doll. We were getting close to the Olympic National Park and knew that we could breeze through it quickly and be at the Cullen's before any of my packmates knew what was happening. I explained what we needed to do and where we were going. Fia's stance became defiant and when she trembled, I worried that she was having another thirst attack. But she shook her head instead and spoke in a soft voice, "Jacob, I am afraid." I wondered if she would have problems with me touching her in this form.

When I stepped forward and pulled her into my body, it was like hugging a stiff block of ice—a very odd sensation indeed. Very hesitantly she placed her arms around my waist and leaned her cold cheek against my bare chest. It was unpleasantly cool only for a few seconds and then it felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Even the night in the sleeping bag with Bella couldn't compare to this. The imprinting worked well to make me take a cold statue into my arms and have it make me feel like I was holding the love of my life.  
"It'll be all right, Fia. Trust me, okay? I'll take care of you." I felt her nod into my chest and jumped back away from her when the trembling started. I was prepared for this and started murmuring soft words to her, hoping she would focus on controlling the terrible thirst for me that was wracking her body. It lasted for a while, and served as a grim reminder not to let my guard down around her. At least in human form, anyway.

As we entered the forest together, I held her hand and together we flew through the trees. I knew she was faster than me, but Fia seemed to have no trouble holding back so that our pace matched. Over the rocky overhangs, through large boulder outcroppings we ran, dodging anything that would hinder us. I knew we had to reach the Cullens before sunrise. I did not want her exposed to the sunlight in case any humans would see her. I was going to do this right. For both of us. I wondered if my father was doing well; if he worried about me. I had not given him any thought since I had begun my foolish run. Well, I would see him soon enough.

It was near morning by the time we approached the Cullen place; it was easy to find it thanks to the familiarity of their scent now. I knew they had every right to attack me once they found me on their property, but I could not avoid that—I desperately needed their help and fast. I also knew by now that Sam and the rest was aware that I had returned. I knew they could sense me because I could feel them surrounding me. I just knew they were near. But I also knew that Sam would give me time. If that were what I needed, he would grant it for me.  
"Carlisle!" I shouted as loudly as I could, while holding myself in front of Fia protectively. It did not take long at all for Carlisle and his mate to join us. The air reeked of their scent and I tried to breathe out of my mouth as best as I could.

No one said anything for a long while; we just all stared at each other in wary alarm. When Fia finally got the nerve to peek around me, I kept an arm around her possessively as she stepped in front of me.  
"Hello." She murmured shyly and I stared at both of the faces surrounding me, waiting for a reaction.  
"Who is the young lady, Jacob?" Carlisle's voice was neutral, almost kind and it made me feel obligated to answer.  
"This is my friend, Fia and she is a newly created lee—er she's like you only one of the new ones. We—I—was wondering if you would help her deal with it." I looked at the ground, embarrassed at how it seemed I was begging, but continued anyway. "Please. I just need a place for her to stay until I smooth things over with the pack."

I knew the doctor had a good bedside manner as it was revealed to me once more at this point.  
"Of course we will." He turned to the female beside him and said softly, "Esme, would you show Fia to one of the guest quarters? I'm guessing she would probably like to freshen up some. It looks as if they have had quite a journey." When Fia self-consciously began to pick at the knots in her hair, I grasped her hand tightly to halt the action. There was no reason for her to feel self-conscious—she was beautiful! She smiled awkwardly at me and let Esme pull her towards the house. But when they got half way, Fia flew away from the woman back to my side so fast it was as if watching a video in fast forward. The girl pulled me into a hug than nearly crushed my pelvic bones and I could not help but put my own arms around her to return the embrace. I smiled down at her, upon releasing myself, and murmured, "I'll miss you."

Carlisle watched until the women entered the house and turned back to me.  
"Judging by the way you look, Jacob, I think you have pushed yourself too much over the last week." His expression was purely professional and filled with disapproval, as if scolding a child.  
"Well, I'm back now and it was worth the trip." It was all I said, but I could tell Carlisle wanted more from me. Curiosity filled his smooth face, but I just shrugged and grumbled, "I need to get home. I'll return for her after I get some food in me, a few hours of shut-eye and have a talk with my pack. Thank you for taking her in, Doctor Cullen." He smiled at me and patted me good-naturedly on the shoulder as I turned to go. Before I could get far though, he stopped me.  
"Oh, Jacob? I don't think she should leave this place until she's no longer a newborn. It'll be too dangerous to let her roam." I bristled at what he was implying, as if I wasn't capable of taking care of her.  
"Don't worry, Doc. I've been watching out for her for a few days now, I think we will manage." He just shrugged but I could tell he was not going to drop it. It didn't matter to me. He couldn't stop me from seeing her at least. Let them try! I would tear the house down piece by piece to get to my little vampire girl!

**End of Chapter 5**

_Want to know when the next chapter is out? Just click on the down arrow next to "Submit Review" and click "Add story to story alert" (go) and it'll notify you when Chapter 6 is up! Thanks for your interest!!...:o)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's Flame**

Well, we made it to Chapter Six… can you believe it?! Thanks again for all of the nice comments and approval of the series.  
If you have any questions, please let me know!  
Thanks & enjoy….

**Chapter Six**

_Jacob Black_

It felt good to be home, but yet it also felt as if a part of my soul was missing. And I knew that part was back at the Cullen house. I could not help but worry about Fia every second I was away. Was she sad? Was she scared? Was she safe? I had to trust that they would take care of her. I really had no choice. Fia could not be around my pack—I did not want the temptation to pull her into trouble. And although I knew this was the best course of action to take, it still did not stop me from worrying about her.  
"Jake?" My father shook his head in exasperation and I flicked my eyes up to meet his.  
"You were telling me about what happened when you both got to the Cullen's house?" I nodded and continued my story, but only half-heartedly. I let my brain continue to worry about my little vampire girl.

I finished eating and talking, both at the same time much to my father's chagrin, and bolted for the door. I knew I had to face Sam now. I had a lot of accounting to do. I had a lot of chewing out to yield to, just like with my father. The old man's words rang sharply in my mind as I began to strip, leaving the tie of the black sweats loose around my ankle as my body shook in preparation of the transformation.  
_"Very irresponsible, Jacob. What if something had happened to you? You had me, Sam, the whole tribe worried about you. Sam held me back else I would have gotten Charlie involved."_ As I finished stripping down, I shook my head at my father's diatribe. But what was worse? When he had told me, _"Bella came around too. She was quite upset. The girl thinks she drove you away—to danger. Maybe you should go see her, son. Let her know you are all right so she can stop feeling guilty."_

I sighed as I transformed into my wolf form. I felt better once I did until a plethora of thoughts from my packmates began to bombard me. Simultaneously.  
"_Everyone but Jacob leave. Phase back now!"_ I winced at the tone Sam's voice took. He was always so slow to anger. I knew this would be rough and braced myself as I found myself running towards Forks--towards the Cullen house.  
"_Jake... What has happened? Tell me! Are you all right?"_ His thoughts came quickly and furiously as I tried to slow them down and answer properly. I owed him as much. He was my alpha; I had to answer to him and did. I showed him what had happened the last few days. He took the imprinting much worse than my father had. Sam was deathly silent as I reached the outskirts of the Cullen place. I had no intention of let Leech Family Robinson know I was here. I just curled myself in a ball within viewing distance to give me comfort. If I caught a glimpse of Fia in some way, it would just be a bonus. I felt close to her here. I rested my head on my paws and waited.

"_That's impossible, Jake. There is no precedence for this."_ I mentally shrugged at his words. Not like I had planned this to happen. I projected the thought to him, hoping he knew I wasn't trying to be difficult.  
_"I'm sorry; I did not mean to imply that you went looking for trouble. I'm just floored and don't really know how to fix this. But don't worry I'll think of some way to sever this tie for you. Give me a little bit, okay?"_ His words didn't quite register at first, but when they did, my hackles went up and I found myself growling.  
**"She's my friend, Sam! I cannot hurt her!"** I thought back viscously, knowing he could tell how angry and offended I was at his last statement.  
"_Easy, Jacob. I only want what's best for the pack. For you."_ I sighed at his words, wondering how the imprinting was making him feel about her. Did he hate her or did he feel the same way I did?

I could sense more than anything that I was no longer alone, but did not acknowledge my one-time rival's presence. He meant nothing more to me now than an annoying enemy I was not allowed to kill. I knew he was in my head, reading my thoughts along with Sam and although I hated it, it saved me the effort of having to repeat myself. I wondered if he felt some sort of victory. I remembered the wedding invitation and wondered if it had happened already. Time had flown and I had not paid enough attention to the exact date.  
"Next weekend," was his response to the random thought. "And no, I don't feel victory like that. I mean, yes I am glad Bella is with me. But look what happened. If she had chosen you, and this newborn had come along, what would you have done?" His words startled me. I had not given it much thought, really.

"That's what I thought. It is working out for the best for everyone, pup." I wanted to growl at the smugness in his voice, but refrained. I fought the idea of sending thoughts of the memory of my love for Bella, to provoke him. I could not help myself but wonder if I would feel the same way about Fia some day that I felt about Bella. Still feel about her.  
"Do you not feel that way now?" I knew he was asking if the imprinting made me suddenly fall in love with Fia. I shook my shaggy head and thought back:  
_"I just feel a strong sense of belonging with Fia. I am compelled to protect and nurture her. I'm sure love will blossom quickly, but it's not truly love unless we both realized it together."_ I grinned a wolf-like grin as best as I could do in this form and thought song lyrics back to him: _"And they called it puppy love…"_ He returned the grin, standing up to leave. But he stopped before he got too far from me and said softly, "Fia is nice. Her thoughts are pure. She certainly thinks a lot of you. There's—" His mouth snapped closed upon the last part and he stood rigidly before me, as if listening for something or to someone.

"Jacob, there's trouble with Fia. Turn human and do it fast. Come, I'll take you. Make haste!"The bloodsucker's words came out quickly and hurried causing my heart began to pound against my ribcage at the urgency. With such worry, I wondered if it would be possible for me to even change back, but with focus I did. With the leech's back to me, I quickly slipped on my sweats and together we ran as swiftly as possible to the door and to the stair. I ignored everything and everyone around me as we zipped up the long stairs and down a hall to stand before a closed door. I could hear screaming coming from behind it and was ready to tear it down, but the leech—Edward—held me back. I resented having his cold hand touch my arm, but put that away for now. All that mattered was Fia. With a soft knock that was unnecessary as he could hear what was going on inside, we entered the room. I ignored the antique furniture and went to the couch where the small figure of Fia was lying. She was wrapped up in shredded blankets, writhing and squirming as if she were in extreme pain.

"Fia!" I exclaimed, fear for the girl tightening the muscles around my heart. I kneeled down beside her and grasped her icy hand tightly. I looked up helplessly at Carlisle, who was frowning.  
"What's wrong with her?" I barked at him, fear and pain lacing my words. I could not stand to see her in such agony. I was supposed to be protecting her! _I had promised.  
_"I do not know, Jacob. She is in considerable pain and has complained of being on fire." I had never felt so helpless in my life. I was in panic mode and struggled to contain myself. I did not need to phase now!  
"What did you leeches do to her!" I snapped, lashing out, letting my guilt do my talking.  
"We've been trying to help her, mutt." Edward flashed back, but I ignored him and continued to hold Fia's hand, staring down in worry and fear. I listened to Carlisle though.

"It's almost as if she's been re-bitten and re-suffering through the transformation once more. But I have no idea." Re-bitten? That made no sense. And the only ones who would have bitten her were the Cullens. And I did not see why they would do such a thing. Fia's eyes popped open, still a dark crimson color, and she lurched forward, teeth bared and aiming for my arm. I jumped backwards to avoid the bite, slamming into Carlisle who had been standing directly behind me. He quickly moved so that I could stay out of her way as she continued to snap and scratch at me.  
"Fia!" I exclaimed. "Control!" I began to talk to her in low murmurs again, telling her that I would stay with her and protect her. I spoke about our time together in the forest and how much I had enjoyed her company. I did what I could to get her mind back from the frenzy she was feeling now. She had to control herself! Finally after a few moments, she went back to struggling with the inner torture that was threatening to tear her body apart. I looked up at the doctor once more, worried and upset. We had to help her somehow!

"You are a doctor and a bloo---vampire. Fix her!" I could not help myself but yell this. Carlisle just shrugged in reply. I placed my hand across Fia's forehead to comfort her, but noticed something was not right. Her head was hot! I pulled my hand back in shock and Edward murmured low to his 'father' "She's got a temperature." I could hear the confusion in his voice and the soft gasp of the doctor as a response. What did that mean?  
"Maybe, but it still is true." Edward answered some unknown statement as I gingerly touched Fia's head once more. It was definitely hot to the touch. Not as hot as my own forehead, but certainly warmer than the two standing behind me. At least she was calming down…for now.

I watched her for hours after that. No change. She remained in almost a coma-like state, nether unconscious or awake and Edward said he could not sort through the jumble that were her thoughts. Several times, after the initial adrenaline rush from worry had faded, I felt my eyes grow heavy and nodded off until I woke myself from nearly falling over. I could not sleep! I had to remain diligent. No one was going to hurt her while I was here.  
"Get some sleep, Jacob. I'll watch and wake you if there is any change." Edward was being nice? I pondered the reason.  
"I'm doing it for Bella. She still has some….feelings for you. It behooves me to make sure you remain imprinted." I nodded at his words. It made sense. I was out of the picture with Fia. If something happened to her—my breath choked half way out and I began to cough. I was furious with myself for getting so upset at just a thought. But I had to get some sleep. I was running on empty, as it had been quite a long time since I had last slept. Hating the situation of having to trust my enemy with something precious to me yet again, I curled up on the floor and was asleep before my head hit my hands.

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob's Flame**

Welcome back to another chapter of Jacob's Flame! Thanks once more for all of your sweet comments--I'm glad I'm able to keeping you wanting more!! ;o)  
Well, here we go…. (Please enjoy!)

**Chapter Seven**

_Jacob Black_

I was being tossed about in an earthquake. Fia was on the other side of the huge crevice that separated us, calling my name. I wanted to reach out to her but could not touch her.  
"Fia!" I cried out. _Please don't fall._ I worried further when I saw her shaking, but it was not from the earthquake. No, she was fighting a transformation of some sort. Her body shook and shivered, her face began to elongate and finally her entire body burst into fur. She was a wolf! I felt my own body begin to quiver as I wanted to join her in that form, but something was holding me back. A thought in my head kept telling me to control myself. And something firm and cold was holding me tightly. No! Let go! I wanted to be free! I wanted to sail across the chasm and join my dear Fia. I heard growling and knew it was coming from deep within me. I had to join her. _Let me GO!_

"_Jacob!" _The voice that woke me was a voice I had been waiting to hear for a while now. A voice that I realized with shock that I loved with all of my being.  
"Fia." I murmured in relief as she held me tightly to her, fully waking me from my dream-state. The girl was wearing a new outfit and her hair was brushed and clean.I smiled as I rubbed her back. She felt so nice, so warm and I sighed in contentment as we held each other. Wait. _Warm_? I pulled back, not really wanting to relinquish the hold I had on her, but I was confused. I lifted my hand and touched her forehead, but it was ice cold. _What was going on? _I guess she saw the confusion in my eyes, but merely shrugged at me. I picked her up as if she were a small child and carefully placed her on the couch, sitting beside her. The rips in the upholstery served as an unpleasant reminder of what she had just been through. I relaxed even more when Fia leaned into me and I put my arm around her, holding her tightly to me. It felt so nice to just sit like this, her cold and warm body next to my overly-hot one. I closed my eyes and wondered if we could just stay like this for eternity.

"Jacob?" Too soon Fia's voice broke through my relaxed haze. I looked down at her, smiling when I felt my heart swell with such love that I could barely contain it.  
"The Cullens are nice. They remind me of Tanya and her family." I nodded grudgingly; they had helped us after all. I placed a soft kiss on her frigid forehead and hoped that she would be all right, that whatever troubled her would not return. We heard a soft knock and I noted Carlisle enter to join us. He leaned against the wall, looking uncomfortable at interrupting our moment together.  
"Thanks, Doc. Thanks for helping us." No reason I couldn't be polite. I was in their debt, after all.  
"Sure, Jacob. I am glad to see Fia better today. I have a theory I would like to run by you two." I nodded, waiting for him to speak further.  
"I think that something happened to Fia's body to make her fight the change. I don't know how or why, but there are so many things (like imprinting for example) that I don't understand."

I blinked and shook my head in confusion.  
"Her body is fighting the change? What change—the change to vampirism?" I did not believe that was what he meant, but asked anyway. But when he nodded in affirmation, I felt my eyes grow wide and jaw pop open. I wanted to ask him more, but Fia spoke up instead.  
"Does that mean I'm not going to be a …that I will be human again?" I could hear the hope in her voice and it tore at my heart when Dr. Cullen sadly shook his head.  
"No, my dear. I am afraid it means that you could possibly be stuck in between. Neither human, neither vampire. Something unique. I don't know how else to explain it." I felt Fia bury her head in my shoulder and put my other arm around her to comfort her.  
"Is there something we can do?" I questioned the doctor over Fia's head. He merely shrugged and turned to go. After he had left the room, I turned my attention to the girl in my arms.

"Fia, tell me of your life? Tell me anything." _Just get my mind off of what is happening to you._ I hoped she would start talking to distract us both, but I had to be honest with myself—I wanted to know every single detail about her life. I was hungry to know it _all_.  
"I've told you most of it, really. My life is..er..was a little dull. The only thing I can say that might be of interest to you in particular is that I have a little Indian blood in me too." She smiled brightly, as if proud of the fact. I sat up a little straighter, urging her to continue.  
"My great-grandmother on my mother's side was from south of here. She is from a tribe called the Makah. But when she moved up north, she married a white man and had my grandmother and so forth. Kind of gets dull after that." She smiled meekly, embarrassed under my sudden scrutiny.

If she said anything after that, I could not remember as my mind was reeling from the information I had just digested. She had Makah blood in her veins! Wasn't Quileute like me, but hey, it was close! I pulled her in to me and hugged her with excitement. Things just kept getting better and better. First I found that she might not have to endure being a full-fledged vampire and now that she had some Native American in her ancestry. I needed to speak with the elders, but did not know when the next gathering was to be. I could talk with Sam though. I bet he would organize something if it hadn't already been done. I was fairly certain that the tribe was in an uproar over my imprinting. I found myself wondering what the elders were thinking about that. I'm sure I was going to hear about it soon. I groaned unhappily when I realized I was going to have to let go of Fia.

She looked up at me questioningly and I sighed heavily, preparing myself to leave her once more.  
"I have to speak with my people, Fia. I have to see if I can get things talked out and smoothed over. They are kind of in a tizzy right now over the whole imprint with the enemy thing." I smiled to soften the words, but of course it didn't help and my heart ached when her face fell. I squeezed her tightly to me and was about to tell her that I would return as fast as humanly (and inhumanly) possible when the door opened after a quick knock. One of the Cullens, I remembered him from the newborn training as Jasper, entered and I felt my skin prickle when his eyes grew wide in wonder seeing Fia and I in a comfortable embrace. I wasn't about to let go just because he was there and I guess he sensed my hostility because I suddenly began to feel calm.  
"Stop doing your hocus pocus on me." I snapped, knowing I was being rude, but didn't care. He just shrugged and leaned against the wall in a similar fashion as the doctor had.

"Carlisle asked me to come in and take a look and see what I thought of our new guest. I am just curious at the strange thing that seems to be happening with her. May I?" At his words, I began to growl, but Fia put a warm hand on my face, turning my face towards hers. I saw reluctance but mostly acceptance within her part crimson-part yellow eyes. She was asking me to let her become a guinea pig? Over my dead body. I felt myself pull her tighter to my body, but she began to push me gently away from her. Sighing, I stood and tried to keep my mind off of his examination. When he placed his hand on her forehead, I began to pace, looking elsewhere to stop myself from ripping him to shreds. _He is only trying to help._ I told myself over and over again. But having my enemy putting hands on my girl was not pleasant. I was glad when he finished and left, nodding to himself.

Carlisle soon joined us, also wanting a more thorough examination and that was where I had to either stop it or leave. My instincts to protect her were screaming at me and so I pulled her to me, telling her I was going to visit with my pack but would return very soon. I held her in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead softly, leaving her alone with the doctor. I had to trust him again. I had to trust them again. I was uncertain if I could continue this, but how could I do anything else? As I stripped outside of the Cullen property on my way home, I began to feel the comfortable flame that licked up my spine and shot out of me like an explosion. Immediately I was aware of my packmates also in wolf form.  
_"Jacob!" _It was Embry and he was hot. _"What's going on?! Is it true that you imprinted with a filthy blooddrinker?"_ I mentally shrugged at him, forcing myself to remain calm. I probably would feel the same if it had happened to him. But when Paul's voice reached my mind, I began to fume.

_"Nice one. Why don't you just invite the rest of the giant mosquitoes in the world over for dinner? I'm sure they'd all love to feast on our children."_ I bristled at his tone, growling angrily at his words. He was not teasing me and if he had been near, I probably would have gone for his throat without thinking.  
_"Shut up, Paul."_ I snapped back, trying to force my mind to shut off how I felt about Fia. It was none of his business. But I could not. I knew I was going to share everything about her with him—with them all--and it bothered me to no end. Perhaps I would spend less time in this form than normal, despite the benefits it seemed to bring Fia.  
_"Where's Sam?"_ I questioned, hoping to meet with him in person to avoid all of the sharing I had to do.  
_"Home."_ Was Embry's short response and I turned my direction to the small house he shared with Emily.

As I morphed back and changed into the sweats still tied to my leg, I hoped that Sam was in a little better of a mood upon my arrival. I knocked out of courtesy, and Emily opened the door, smiling her half smile at me. I felt pity but immediately squelched it for their sake. Emily was good at reading me. She opened the door wide and invited me to join Sam at the kitchen table. The scarred woman went to find him for me while I made myself comfortable as much as possible in the small chair. I felt a slap on the back as Sam joined me, which helped relax me some. At least he wasn't coming at me with a chainsaw, I thought mirthlessly as he sat across the table from me and stared.  
"Sorry, Sam." I mumbled, not really knowing what else to say at that point, bowing my head. But then I snapped up when I remembered the main reason why I wanted to talk to him.

"Fia, my imprinted…girl, I just found out she's part Makah. Her great grandmother on the mother's side was a Makah!" I could hardly contain my enthusiasm, but all Sam did was just nod at me. "Don't you understand, Sam? She could be like me?" But the man just shook his head.  
"No, Jake. Makah's were never a part of our history or culture. They were just our neighbors who occasionally received protection from us in spirit form and later, were-form." I sighed at his words. I had such hope for a moment. But wait, she was fighting the change. When I told Sam this, his eyebrows raised and he remained silent for a while.  
"I've never heard of that happening before. But then again," He conceded, "We don't know much about _them_ anyway." Ages of hate for our enemy bubbled over in Sam's voice. It was all I could do from slamming my fist on the table. But I refrained--no reason to ruin another table of theirs. Today. Somehow I would have to get through to my pack… somehow I had to show them Fia was different. She was a permanent part of my life now and they just had to accept it. I would give them no choice…

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jacob's Flame**

Welcome back to chapter eight! I hope you like it…  
(And thanks for being so nice with the comments!! Hugglez Enigma1918 for such nice things you have said!!)  
(I sent you an email in reply to your comment, 7Naomi7—thanks again!)  
Thanks for reading:o)

**Chapter Eight**

_Jacob Black_

"We will have a tribal council tonight, Jake. You should be there. In fact, you _need_ to be there." Sam's voice was firm and I knew without a doubt that this meeting was because of my imprinting. I nodded solemnly and began to ask him about moving forward, when Quil burst into the doorway.  
"Jake! Billy asked me to get you. The Cullens called and they said you better get back to their house as soon as you can!" I was outside and running before he could get his growing frame fully inside of the small house. Nervous worry filled me as I tuned out the chatter in my mind from whoever was phased in at the time. I had only one thing on my mind—getting to Fia. Something must have happened! But what? I would have to wait and find out. Before I got to the front door, I shifted back to human form and managed to knock without somehow breaking it into two pieces.

Esme greeted me, relief clear on her face as she let me inside. When I heard a pitiful scream from the upper level, I knew it came from Fia and charged up the stair and down the hall as fast as my human legs could carry me. There were times (like now) when I wished I had the speed that I had in wolf form. But I was quick enough and got to the door before the scream had time to be silenced. I dashed inside to find Fia writhing in agony just as before. I held onto her hand, feeling a bout of deja-vu and spoke soft words, hoping to help calm her. Whatever had been attacking her body began to ease up and I knew with certainty at that point that I could not leave her again. Whatever was happening to her to stop the transformation fully, ceased to stop it when I was away. So, no more of that. I would have to remain by her side until either of us perished. I vowed mentally this to her and to myself.

"I don't know what happened, Jacob. One minute she was fine and then she started feeling ill. And after that, things just went from bad to worse until she was in such pain. I'm sorry I am unable to help her." Dr. Cullen was nearby, looking down at us helplessly and I could commiserate. I knew the feeling of utter helplessness that he was feeling. I had felt it myself. Her pain began to ebb with my presence until finally she could sit up. I noted with alarm her eyes were growing black and wondered if I should go hunting for some wildlife for her. But the doctor was one step ahead and it was not long before Esme came in with a cup of something red—blood red. I looked away as the woman helped feed it to Fia. That was not a habit I'd like to get used to seeing, really. After she emptied the glass and Esme took it away for us, Fia settled back against me, leaning into me for comfort. I wrapped my arms around her and held her until she could speak again.

"Jacob?" She murmured softly and I nodded, my chin rubbing against the top of her head, leaving her hair in further disarray. "I don't think I want you to leave me again." I smiled briefly, knowing why she said it but it still made my heart sing with happiness to hear it. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and whispered into her hair, "Don't worry, Fia. I don't plan on it."  
It was not long before there was a knock at the door—it was Edward. He looked at us curiously, happy to see us wrapped so thickly around each other, I'm sure.  
"Jacob, I have brought Bella. She wanted to talk to you, and I thought perhaps seeing Fia wouldn't be a bad thing." _So she could have closure._ I did not need the ability to read his mind to know that was what he was thinking. He shrugged and I turned to the girl wrapped in my arms. I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but fear of being separated again.  
"Be brave, my little doll. I will not leave the house, but I must speak with a friend." I unwrapped my arms from around her, sorry to have to do so, but was eager to see Bella again.

I gave Fia one last glance, trying to ignore the fact that she looked so forlorn as she attempted to bring her hair into order, and followed Edward to his room down the hall. I eyed the large bed in the middle, noting the shelves and shelves of music CDs lining the walls. Talk about living in the lap of luxury—my father's house could probably fit in this one room alone! I saw a lone figure standing by the window, looking out into the woods behind the Cullen house and walked slowly towards her. I did not realize until seeing her again how much I had missed her.  
"Bella." I spoke it as a greeting, but it sounded so much thicker than intended. Too much emotion tied into it. She turned around and her mask of worry and trepidation of the encounter melted away as she ran to my waiting arms.

"Jacob, oh Jake. I was so afraid for you." I let her keep her arms wrapped around me, but I hesitated to do the same. It just didn't feel _right_ to hold her. Foreign. Alien. Very different. I didn't like it one bit and pulled away, covering the reaction with the act of looking her in the face when I spoke.  
"I am fine. You should not have worried about me. I'm a big boy, Bells." I smiled as I used the pet name and wondered why it sounded so odd to say now. Had imprinting changed me that much? She looked at me funny and grasped my hand tightly within both of her own, wincing as her broken hand wrapped painfully around my own. I saw something in her face that made me wonder if she wanted to say something but was afraid to, under the circumstances.  
"I suppose your fiancé told you about Fia? That I had become imprinted with a newly made vampire?" I decided not to mince words and get to the heart of the conversation.

Bella nodded as I thought she would.  
"I'm so sorry, Jake." I tilted my head a little, looking down at the face I once thought I could never get enough of seeing. "It must be really hard to deal with being imprinted with someone you hate." Hate? Oh, right, the enemy thing. I shrugged; what else could I do? She was silent a while, absentmindedly rubbing my big thumb with both of hers.  
"What's it like, Jake? Being imprinted with a vampire?" I could not help myself but laugh at that. She looked offended only for a moment and then I could not bear it and explained, "I feel the same about her as you do about Cullen—Edward." _Too bad Fia didn't feel the same about me. Perhaps with more time… _There were a few questions I wanted to ask Bella, but I knew that every word we said was being overheard. Darn vampire super-hearing. I noted with dulled pleasure that she still wore the bracelet I had given her with the carved wolf head, with an addition from her leech.

"Look, Bella." I had to tell her how things stood—I had to get her to let me go one hundred percent, especially before the following weekend approached. "I am sorry that we got close, but you can see things will work out for the best. You have Cullen…and I have Fia now."  
I could tell by the pain in her eyes she had not given it much thought. Bella was always one who held her emotions in check, but when they were released—well, she could be quite demonstrative. It was just one of the many things I had loved about her. I felt my heart jump a moment when I realized what I had been thinking. I had used "had loved" as in past tense. How could I fall in and out of love with someone like that? I knew then how powerful the imprinting was. To make me no longer love Bella? That was powerful indeed. But I still cared deeply about her. I wanted to see her happy and wondered if her _fiancé_ could do that for her. I wondered what she'd be like once she became like Fia. Would she have terrible bouts of pain like she did? I frowned at the thought of any more pain. But hers would be intentional. That was crazy! I think Bella misunderstood my long face as she threw her arms around my waist and held on tightly.

"I'm so sorry it worked out like this, Jacob." She mumbled into my lower torso and I sighed, regretting having misled her. But mostly troubled because she would still feel the pain of loving someone who could never love her back like I did now.  
I looked down at her, after removing myself from her embrace, and murmured softly, "I'll always care for you, Bella." She merely nodded, eyes glistening.  
"Would you like to meet Fia?" I could not believe that my heart was singing so much at the thought of being with my little vampire girl again. It was so strange! Bella nodded, so I grasped her good hand gently and led her out and down to the guestroom. When I opened the door, I found Edward on one knee next to the couch where Fia was sitting. As I noted that he held her hand and had his mouth touching the inside of the wrist, a wave of fury overcame me. I began to see red as if a bucket of paint had been tossed over my head and without another thought I leapt into the air—my aim? The bloodsucker attempting to manhandle my girl. As fur shot out of my skin and my pants flew in ten different directions, I could only think of one thing—Edward Cullen's throat.

**End of Chapter Eight**

_(sorry for the cliffhanger, guys!! I promise I'll get chp 9 to you tomorrow (9-2-07) ;o) hehe BAD Tawnie- no no!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob's Flame**

Cliffhangers stink! Lol (Sorry about that!!) So glad you have returned though ;o)  
I hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the nice reviews/comments—it really makes my day when people actually enjoy reading my ramblings!

**Chapter Nine**

_Jacob Black_

As I found myself soaring through the air in the Cullen's guest room, I had only one thing that I had to do—destroy my enemy. Years and years of inborn hatred came forth and right then at that point, it was not Jacob Black about to attack Edward Cullen. No, it was a Quileute attacking a Cold One. I had no doubt that I would die. His family would not let me live and I was grossly outnumbered, but if I could take him with me, that'd be all right by me. For a moment, as I heard Fia cry my name, I thought about what my death would do to her. The two seconds of hesitation was all the leech needed and he successfully parried my attack, sending me flying into an old fashioned roll-top desk. Shattering the furniture into firewood upon impact, I quickly recovered and scrambled to all four legs, spinning around quickly to go another round. But Cullen had backed off and was standing alert, but non-aggressive. This surprised me. I thought for certain he would come at me, hoping to keep a hold of his advantage.

"It wasn't what you thought, dog." He stepped in front of Bella protectively (who was standing fear-stricken at the doorway) and crossed his arms into his chest in annoyance and undisguised irritation. I began to find myself relaxing and wondered if his 'brother' was nearby or if I was truly calming. I ceased my angry growling, but did not relax my hackles standing guard along my spine. Fia approached me hesitantly and stood in the bloodsucker's path. The _**other**_ bloodsucker's path. I immediately regretted my thoughts, hoping that Cullen wouldn't replay them. I closed my eyes and began to relax even more when Fia put a warm hand on my head and began to stroke me gently. It felt nice, and I sighed in pleasure when she began to scratch behind one ear. Opening my eyes once more to gaze at her, I could not help myself but feel better when she beamed a winsome smile at me. I wonder if she saw the devious look in my eye when I got closer to her as she began to squeal in mock horror, backing up slightly when I rolled my tongue out.

As I finished covering her face with my slobber from the outstretched tongue, laughing internally along with her mirthful giggles, I could not help but notice that Bella had left the room. I felt a fleeting moment of regret and discomfort for her unhappiness. When Fia put her arm around my neck, I was back to normal—anger completely washed away. Although I did not trust Cullen, I trusted Fia one hundred and one percent. I pointedly looked at the one I nearly had torn apart and sent my thoughts his way.  
"_So, what was that about?"_ I knew he knew exactly what I meant.  
"I was merely smelling the blood underneath her skin. I could not believe that blood was coursing through her veins again." He shrugged and threw me a condescending look that I did not like.  
_"Why don't you keep your hands off of her next time?"_ I knew I was being petty and stupid, but I was still a little miffed at the situation.  
"Why don't you learn to control your temper better? I believe that desk you completely annihilated was over a hundred and fifty years old and worth more than you could possibly make flipping burgers in a year." I bristled at his words, but relaxed when Fia put her hand on my thick neck.

_"I guess I owe the doctor an apology."_ I grudgingly admitted to him and mourned the loss of yet another pair of pants. As if summoned by my first thought, Doctor Cullen appeared at the door with Bella in tow. She must have informed him of what had happened. I groaned to myself; Fia and I had been treated extremely well by them and look how I repaid the kindness--by destroying something probably irreplaceable. I sighed and pointed my thoughts to Edward once more.  
"_Please pass my apologies to Dr. Cullen?"_ I was proud of how polite I sounded. I could have passed as a Cullen just now. All sophisticated and stinkin' polite, minus the thirst for human blood, of course. He honored my request but not without sending me a glare at my other thoughts. As if I had been demeaning! Whatever.  
"No worries, Jacob. I'm just glad everyone is all right." The blonde man shrugged and stepped further inside of the door, still shadowed by Bella.

"Edward." The doctor turned to his adopted son and was silent for a few moments. I realized he was communicating by thoughts as Edward replied to his silence. I wondered if Fia was involved in some way. My suspicions were confirmed when the 'younger' of the Cullen's answered him.  
"We can't hide them here. They would destroy them and probably us in the process." Edward's eyes flickered briefly to Fia and then me and I wondered who "they" were. I definitely did not like being in the dark. I stepped forward, indicating my interest in being a part of our future, hoping they'd stop with the mind-reading garbage.  
"I am sorry, Jacob, but we've got a problem that involves both of you." The doctor turned to me, realizing my frustration at being outside of the bubble. I thought my words to Edward since I could not speak.  
_"Who are 'they'?"_

"It seems you have made quite an enemy within Tanya's clan up north. They were ready to come and attack you, but out of respect for us, resisted the urge to do that, knowing that we would get involved." Dr. Cullen explained, knowing instinctively what was on my mind, but telling me nothing I didn't already figure out on my own. Except for the fact that the Cullens would get involved to help us. That was…unexpected.  
"So they went a different route for revenge—they involved the Volturi." He paused and I could not help but notice how uncomfortable both of the Cullens appeared.  
_"What are the Volturi?"_ I was curious, but unafraid. I knew my pack would be able to handle anything that came our way—that was what we were made for. But Edward shook his head at the thoughts rattling around in my head.  
"Your pack would be destroyed if the Volturi got involved. They are the ancient ones. There would be no way to survive them. The only thing you both can do is run." At Edward's words, Carlisle nodded in agreement.

I frowned, knowing it looked like I was bearing my teeth, but did not care. I did not want to run. I wanted to settle down here with Fia, get her over whatever was plaguing her and just live our lives together until the end of time or we were killed, whichever came first. Edward noted my thoughts and responded to them.  
"Don't you understand, you stupid dog? You cannot stay. They will decimate you and your pack and probably my family for helping you." His words were meant to make me see the gravity of the situation, but did nothing but anger me.  
"_You think we cannot handle a few old vampires?"_ I began to growl for emphasis, but he just shook his head at me.  
"Do you not hear what I am telling you? These are not your run-of-the-mill, ordinary vampires. They would wipe you and your entire tribe off of the map. Complete and utter removal of the Quileute tribe. The end. Period." As he finished speaking, I saw Fia begin to tremble and wondered if she were struggling with the same affliction as before. But no, with a soft cry, she wrapped her arms around my shaggy neck, burying her head in my chest.

I felt my body disconnect from my mind and the room began to grow dim as I contemplated the concept of a group of super-vampires coming to La Push and destroying my family. My pack. Me. But the thing that sent me into a tailspin was the idea of someone harming the girl whose arms surrounded me. The pain I felt at the thought of her being destroyed was so powerful, so moving, so earth-shattering that I could do nothing but tear myself from her grasp, lean back and let out an ear piercing howl. No one was going to hurt my little vampire girl. _**No one!**_

I felt bad for my action when I looked to find Bella grimacing with her hands clamped tightly over her ears in pain. Edward looked as if he wanted to tear me limb from limb and Fia appeared intimidated and frightened. I sighed and placed myself prone at Fia's feet, hoping to relieve her of all fears. When I rolled onto my back, whimpering up at her, she smiled a slight smile and sat beside me, rubbing my belly gently. I curled myself around her, looking up at the others, wishing I had some answer to this problem for us all. I guess we had to leave. I did not see any other way. If we did run, the Volturi would leave my pack alone, and everyone would be safe. It would be as if I had never brought the danger into their lives to begin with. Almost instantly, I flew to my feet, knocking Fia over in my haste. I had a compulsion to go to La Push! Looking at the wall clock, I noted it was 9 pm—nighttime. I knew at that point that it was time for the tribal council. This time though, Fia was coming with me. I would not put her through the agony of what she went through without me. And I did not care what anyone said—she was my priority now. I would keep her safe, even if it meant taking her to the end of the world with me…

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob's Flame**

Hey hey! Welcome back to another chapter! I'm so glad to see you here again! ;o)  
I'm always open to suggestions and comments, if you feel the urge! (Thanks again for the previous nice comments!)  
Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy….

**Chapter Ten**

_Jacob Black_

We were running as fast as the wind. I felt free with Fia by my side and she giggled as I nipped at her playfully several times. It was nice. When we reached my house, finding it empty as I had thought since my father should be at the meeting place, I had Fia wait in the tiny living area while I changed into some cutoffs and crammed an entire fillet of fish down my maw. I brushed my teeth as quickly as possible and away we went. I was almost sad when we made it to the beach where the meeting was to be held. I asked Fia to remain back first though. I had alerted others that her presence would be with me, and at first they refused. But when they saw it was something I would not bend on, it was agreed that she would join us from afar. I had great hope that she would be able to control her thirst around my people even with me not in wolf form, but we would see.

The looks that were given to me were not happy, but I had expected that. Still, to feel like an outcast among your own people when it was not even your own fault was difficult. I sat alone, waiting for them to start. My father spoke; lifting his voice up loudly and I knew Fia could hear, which was fine. He explained to everyone who did not know what had happened, and the tribe's voices rose together in emotions ranging from disapproval to hatred of Fia. I controlled myself though. I knew it would do me no good to get all riled up over inborn hatred. It would not matter anyways—we were leaving. I caught my father's attention and he reluctantly let me have the floor. The bonfire we were gathered around was hot, but my passion was even more so.  
"You have no idea what it is like for me. To be imprinted with my enemy is not exactly something I wanted." I winced at how my words would sound in Fia's ears and hoped she would be appeased by my next few sentences. "But in the short time that I've known her, I have found her to be a good person. Caring, warm, kind. She will not be a human blooddrink. She is like the Cullens. _She is not our enemy!_"

"No." I continued my speech, feeling the pressure of all of the faces of my people watching me. "Our enemy is coming from across the seas. They will be here soon and they will not stop until we are completely destroyed. Therefore, I must take Fia and leave. As long as I am not here, they will not bother coming and you all will be safe again." Briefly, I saw the grief in my father's face, so tried to make sure I kept my eyes diverted from him. I had to remain strong on this. I would miss him, my pack, Bella. But I could not help that. We had to leave so that they would be safe. And we had to leave tonight.

After a few more words spoken from Billy, Sam and some of the other Elders, they gave me their blessing to leave. I shrugged bitterly. As if they would have tried to stop me. It was for the good of the tribe, I kept telling myself. I had to do this! And perhaps some day we could return. I sighed deeply as I went around and hugged those who would hug me. My father held me in a warm embrace for a long time. I admit I had tears leaking down my face at the thought of leaving him. Who would look out for him?  
"Don't you worry about me, boy. You must do this." His words still hurt, despite him trying to comfort me. "The Clearwaters have invited me to come live with them. They'll look out for me. I will take great pleasure in helping the kids grow to be as strong and as brave as you." I gave him one last hug and ran back to my little Vampire girl. We had to leave. It was time.

I had to admit to myself that I had a lump in my throat as I took one last look around my room. It was tiny, but it had been home for, well, all of my life really. I loaded Fia into my little Rabbit that I had reconstructed nearly from scratch and we set out on our new journey together. This time I would do it right. I would control my temper, I would put Fia first and foremost, and I would find a way to make us both live happily ever after. But first, an unpleasant visit to the Cullens: I owed them big time.  
Carlisle, Esme and Edward were all standing outside as we pulled up as if expecting us. I guess you could probably hear the rattling of my VW from a mile away so for them it had been plenty of warning. I untangled myself from the driver's seat, my legs mostly, and went around to open the squeaky door for Fia. Esme hugged Fia kindly and I appreciated her warm gesture, hoping that the blood now under her skin did not tempt Lady Cullen too badly. I looked to the doctor and shook his offered hand, giving him my thanks as politely and heart-felt as I could. For Edward, I simply thought "_thanks_" as Fia and I gathered back into the vehicle to leave.

As I was driving off, with the knowledge that they were already making plans on letting the Volturi know we were gone, I thought a quick thought to Edward. I told him, _"Take care of Bella. Tell her goodbye for me?"_ If the slight nod of his head was the indication that he heard me, then I was satisfied enough. We set out, heading south. I did not know where else to go and with Fia wrapped up in a blanket to protect against the sun's rays dancing off of her skin when we hit sunlight, we just drove. Running for our lives and the lives of my people. For the Cullens—my enemies too. I struggled to remember the phrase "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and laughed silently, hoping not to disturb Fia.  
I looked over at her, noting she was staring out the window at the darkness and I wondered what she was thinking. I envied the bloodsucker's special abilities, as reading minds would be fabulous right about now. I finally could not take it any longer and murmured to her.  
"What's going on in that head of yours?"

She blinked quickly several times and turned her head completely my way, smiling briefly.  
"Just thinking of how nice it would be to be around you and not be thirsty for your blood." I grimaced to myself at her words. Ouch. Was she struggling even now? Of course she must be. With her heart beating again, it was easy to forget that she was still a vampire. I reached over with my right hand and carefully grabbed hers. She squeezed gently, but it still felt strong and powerful. I enjoyed the touch and we remained pleasantly silent for a while. The miles began to stack up and I felt my eyes grow heavy. My father had given me some money, but I hated the idea of spending it on a hotel room. That just seemed wasteful. I noted a rest stop and pulled off there, explaining that I had to get some sleep. Fia nodded, but was afraid and I knew it would be difficult for her to keep aware and watch, while struggling with not tapping into my neck for a midnight snack. I felt so bad for her, noting the forest behind the rest stop and made a decision that hopefully would help us both instead. I led her into the forest.

Once I had secured my cutoffs to my leg, keeping my back turned to Fia while stripping, I quickly transformed into wolf and led her deeper into the forest. We were still in the state of Washington, with several hours still until we hit the Oregon border. I wondered, as we walked softly together with her left hand wrapped tightly in my fur, how far we would have go to. How far would they track us? Would the Volturi give up but Irina continue for revenge? It was maddening not knowing. The night air was cold, but gave neither of us any trouble as we continued to crunch over leaves and limbs in our path. We came upon a rocky alcove that looked nice. It would keep the wind at bay, so I declared it to be our new sleeping spot by sitting on my haunches and looking at her expectantly. As Fia sat, I wrapped myself as usual around her and settled immediately into a comfortable sleep. It was nice and I slept for quite a long time.

I woke to brightness and for a moment, I was disoriented and confused as to where I was. I stood and stretched, shaking the remnants of sleep from my eyes wondering how long I had slept. Where was Fia? I began to panic and put my nose to the ground to track her scent. I did not get far before I found her bathing in a pond nearby. I averted my eyes, not just because she had no clothes on, but mostly because with the water enhancing the sparkles, her skin blinded me in the sunlight. As I stood patiently with my back turned to her, waiting for her to finish, I wondered if it would look silly for a humongous wolf to wear sunglasses. I snorted in humor at the imagery and felt a pair of arms hug my neck. I turned, wincing at the brightness to find Fia dressed and finished with her toiletries.

I refrained from stating that the bathing did not help her scent any since she had to struggle with mine as well. Plus she would not have understood wolf-speak anyway.  
"I am ready, Jake." She murmured softly in my ear and kissed me ever so gently on the end of my muzzle. I smiled as much as possible, still reeling from the dancing gems the sun created on her skin and together we walked towards the car. Just before leaving the forest, I slid behind a tree and slipped into my cutoffs. Getting Fia to the car though, with her skin as it was, would be a problem. The only way I could see to do that was for me to go get the blanket and walk her covered to the car that way. I explained what I had to do, and Fia nodded, waiting patiently for me.

I was able to retrieve the blanket as planned, but when I returned, I felt an incredible urge to transform immediately. The air was full of nasty scents. One in particular was a little familiar—Irina. There had to be four or five of them and I knew I did not have a chance alone. As I stepped into the darker part of the forest where I had left Fia, I noted she was surrounded by four of them—all females including Irina. But they weren't attacking her, so I stepped into view, knowing they probably had already sensed me.  
"And we meet again, Jake." Irina's voice sounded cool, confident, and held the assurance of someone who was about to receive great pleasure in doing something… _or killing someone_. I thought bitterly. I stepped to Fia and pulled her to me, holding her against my bare chest. Now, how could I plead freedom for her? I would do anything to keep her safe. Anything…

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob's Flame**

Hi and welcome to chapter 11! This is the final chapter, so I'm glad you decided to keep reading.  
Thanks always for your nice comments & adding to alerts/favs lists!! ;o)  
Please note – some of the info about the Denali clan is from the Twilight Lexicon.  
Thanks & enjoy!!

**Chapter Eleven **

_Jacob Black_

I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about that. Well, except take as many of the leeches standing before me with me as I went. I pulled Fia around behind me protectively, and stood staring at the four female vampires in defiance. They would not be harming Fia today. No, not if I could help it. As they approached me, I turned my head and spoke to the girl being sheltered behind me.  
"When things get rough, run north Fia. You know where to go." I hoped. And I hoped she would listen to me. The four in front smirked, and I knew they had heard me, but that had been un-helpable. It was at that point when I realized how beautifully stunning they were. I am not certain why I had not noticed it at my first meeting with Irina, but they were just so drop-dead gorgeous. I groaned to myself at the pun, not really understanding how I could possibly feel so attracted to these women as opposed to the imprinted girl behind me. But she was, after all, just a girl still. Not truly blossomed into the woman she would become.

I shook my head at the thoughts that I was producing inside of my head. What had possessed me to feel this way? They were my enemies, not some slabs of meat waiting to be inspected as choice cuts.  
"You are very handsome, Jake." One of them spoke and I wondered why her voice sounded like a melody of some beautiful song long forgotten. "But very predictable. I'm sorry that we had to fool the Cullens into believing the Volturi were after you." She smiled briefly, eyes filled with mischief.

"Oh and how rude of us! We should introduce ourselves to you!" The same woman exclaimed and turned to Irina. "Of course, you've met Irina. She still smarts from the shredding of her body, by the way." She made a "tut tut" noise and turned to the blonde beside Irina to introduce her as "Tanya." Ahh, so that was Tanya. "Next to her is Carmen." She pointed to a beautiful woman that was of Hispanic origin and I could not help but think of her as the most gorgeous one of the bunch. And then she pointed to herself and said, "I am Katrina. But you can call me Kate." She did a dainty curtsey and smiled such a warm and beautiful smile at me I felt my heart flutter like a moth—a moth heading towards flame.  
I unconsciously took a step forward, unsure of why I did it. And another. One more and I was nearly within reach of the four vampire women. The female who had spoken, Kate, stepped forward and I felt my body freeze under her admiring gaze. She took in my body, from head to foot and smiled brightly.

"My, you are a tall one!" They were not so short themselves, I noted with an odd pleasure. As she stood so close I could have jerked forward and touched her, Irina snapped at her, "He's mine!" Kate's slight nod was all that I saw, but she started sliding backwards, leaving an odd emptiness in her wake. Irina stepped forward this time, moving with grace and allure until she was as close as Kate had been. She smiled what was probably supposed to be an evil grin, but to me it was simply charming. My inner voice was screaming to me to step back, to put my arms up to defend, to phase into wolf form, but I just stood there mesmerized by her beauty. She motioned with the crook of her finger for me to lean towards her and I did. I bent down until my face was within reach of her own. Very slowly, she put both of her hands to my face and grasped the sides very tightly. I could not move! I could barely even breathe. All I could do is stare into her yellow-black eyes with extreme desire and need. Why? I had no idea what had gotten into me. I just knew that her cool touch was something I desperately wanted. The powerfulness of the feeling was almost as overwhelming as when I imprinted with Fia.

At the thought of my little vampire girl's name, I started to pull back, hoping Irina would release me from whatever spell she had cast upon me.  
"Aww, don't you like me?" Irina purred and I felt my eyes grow wide in wonder at how she made me feel. I knew I was trembling and watched helplessly as she brought her mouth up to meet my own. Her kiss was deep, lingering and I felt my heart beating a million miles per second. And then I felt a soft touch on my naked back. It barely registered though—Irina's kiss was so potent and powerful that it consumed all of my thoughts. I found my arms beginning to wrap around Irina and decided that I did not need anything or anyone at that moment. I just needed to kiss her. To love her. To want her. To be with her.

"Jake?" A pained voice hummed from behind me, sounding as a gnat buzzing in my ear more than anything.  
"Jacob, fight her." Again the voice came as the woman in my arms slid her tongue playfully across my lips and I struggled to ignore anything but the way it felt. Fight her? Why on earth for?! I was in heaven. Sheer and utter bliss filled my mind and I parted my lips so that her tongue could come in and make itself at home.  
"Jake!" The cry I heard was one of desperation and I knew that voice. Fia? Why did it sound as if she were drowning? The strangled cry pulled me from the lip-lock and I blinked rapidly as if to clear a haze that was hovering around me.  
"Fia?" I mumbled, worry striking me like a match across the box it was pulled from, and I jerked back, pulling quickly away from Irina's grasp. She was strong, but so was I. The vampire woman did not look up at me the same way as before. This time her face was full of malice and anger. But abruptly, it smoothed into a complacent mask once more.

"Fia, why don't you go with Tanya and Carmen for a walk? I would like to have a few moments with Jake and see exactly what he is missing. Then perhaps he would like to join us in Denali. I will be glad to have him take Laurent's place." Irina's words were soft and sweet, but I shook my head. I did not know what was happening to me, but I had no reason to let Fia go from me. It was almost as if she were anchoring me away from the battering waves of lust, desire and greedy wantonness.  
"Oh, come on, Jake. You know you like me. Don't you?" Irina batted her eyelids playfully and the incredible urge to hold her in my arms again sprang forth. But once more I fought it. What kind of power did these women have that made them so darned irresistible to me? It was at that point that I realized my imprinting was much more powerful than anything they could throw my way and I stepped back, reaching out to touch Fia. I pulled the girl to me and held on 'for dear life'. I dare not let her go, else succumb to whatever the temptress before me was trying to do.  
"I love you, Fia." I mumbled into her hair absentmindedly, and then blinked in surprise. Had I truly said the words outloud? I knew I loved her, but how would she react to hearing them? Her arms reached around my waist and pulled me tightly to her.  
"I love you too, Jake."

"How sweet. How sickeningly sweet." Irina's words were venomous and I knew I had given up my chance to live. If I had taken her offer, Fia would be alive, I would be alive and no harm would come. Except I would not be with Fia—and since that is what my heart's desire truly was, I would not truly be living.  
Irina approached us, snapping to the three women behind her, "Take him. Hold him. I want to tear Fia apart piece by piece so that he watches in agony at her pain. And then when she dies, we'll see what he thinks about his decision." She tossed a lighter in the air and tucked it back inside the back pocket of her jeans and stepped forward, preparing to attack. I felt myself shiver and quake in preparation of transforming, and I knew this would not be pleasant. But no matter what, she would not touch Fia. Not without resistance from me, at least.  
"'Rina, no." Tanya's words broke through my fiery haze and I ceased transformation to watch in surprise.

Irina spun to face her leader, anger twisting her face into something less than perfect. She began to snarl angrily, as all three of her 'sisters' stepped forward.  
"I understand the need to kill Jake. I understand revenge, 'Rina. But you are taking it too far with killing the girl." Tanya continued to move forward until she was right next to me, and although I did not trust her, I did not move.  
"Remember our vow, 'Rina. We will not harm if we do not need to. We're better than that. You are better than that. I cannot allow you to kill the girl. I now understand why he attacked you in B.C. I can see he was only protecting himself and Fia. We saved her for a reason. And that was not so that you could kill her later." She spoke no more words, but held a staring contest with her sister. It was so deathly quiet in the forest that I could hear the sounds of the highway so many miles away. The invisible struggle continued for what seemed like an hour, but in reality only moments passed by. Irina bowed her head and stepped back away from us. Tanya turned to face Kate and murmured, "Kate, no more. Let him be influenced by his own heart this time."

She turned to me and smiled. It was a warm, friendly smile and held no ulterior motives behind it.  
"Jake. I will ask you only one time and then we are done here. Will you come to Denali and join us? Take Irina's offer up to be her mate? We will make certain Fia is well cared for there until she matures and can decide what to do on her own." Tanya paused, waiting for my reply. I knew that it would be important to say 'yes' but there was no way I would be that female's mate. _No way on earth_. I'd rather die. I shook my head and Tanya's smile slipped away and she shrugged, waving her sister forward—giving Irina the green light to kill me. But this time, I was prepared. And this time, I could use their own weapon against them. I held up a finger to stall Irina and turned to Fia.  
"Fia?" I queried softly, making sure she gave me her full attention. "I need you to trust me on this. I need you to turn your back, close your eyes and do not turn around for any reason until I say. Will you do that for me?" Her eyes, which I noticed with a pleasant surprise, were turning a lovely shade of turquoise, nodded to me, putting her complete trust in me. When she turned her back, I knew I had to do this fast and without hesitation.

Irina bent low, preparing to attack me once I resumed the confrontation and I grinned at her. She blinked at me in curiosity and hesitation. That was my first plan to disarm. My next one would not be as easy…  
I heard gasps of pleasant surprise from all four women as I dropped my cutoffs to the forest floor and stood naked before them. The distraction was just what I had hoped for and I was in the air, transforming, before any of them could think about what was happening. I began to tear into Irina once more, doing that which I had been created to do—destroy. Her cry of surprise got stuck in her throat as her head rolled away from the rest of the mess of pieces that I had created. I immediately turned, facing the next female closest to me, Kate, but she held up her hands in a disarming manner. All three slunk back away from me, eyes wide in surprise and fear. I guess they had never seen a werewolf in action before. I sensed they were not going to fight me and began to relax just a little. I waited, wondering if they were going to remain at peace or if I should stay prepared.  
"We do not have a quarrel with you, Wolf-boy." Tanya looked at what was left of Irina as she spoke and said, "May we take our sister with us?" I knew this would not end it if she did. I shook my head and growled. Hesitantly they began to file away from us, going deeper into the forest, leaving Fia and I in peace.

I turned back to the girl to find that she still had her back to me as I had requested. I transformed myself back to my human skin, dressed quickly in the shorts once more and pulled her to me. She opened her eyes and I could see relief flowing from them. She radiated relief and pleasure as I pulled her to me tightly, and I knew that I never wanted to be apart from her. Ever. I had to make her mine forever.  
"Fia, I want you to marry me? When you are stronger. Would you consider it?" I felt lousy for not having a ring and doing it right, but she looked up at me with surprise and happiness.  
"I would love to marry you, Jake!" But clouds covered her face, and I wondered what fears she had now. "But what if I am never stronger? What if I stay in this half-human, half-vampire phase forever? Always thirsting, never feeling as if I truly belong anywhere." I hugged her to me and whispered in her hair, "It does not matter, Fia. No matter what you go through, we'll go through it together." And then I bent down and kissed her. I kissed her with all of my heart and her lips, at first frozen in shock, became supple and pliable and molded perfectly with my own. We parted reluctantly, sighing blissfully, feeling utterly complete. As we walked together through the forest to find the car, still clinging to each other tightly, I tossed the lit lighter onto the pile of body parts that once was Irina.

**  
End of Chapter 11  
-End of Jacob's Flame-**

_(This is end of the series, but I'll have an epilogue for you as soon as possible for closure and a bonus!)  
Thanks again for all of the nice reviews & for reading!!_


	12. Epilogue

**Jacob's Flame**

**Epilogue**

_Jacob Black_

I felt as if I had been asleep for days. It had been a very long night. There had been rumors about of a new, powerful set of vampires who had unwisely decided to hunt in our territory. I had spent all night out with the pack hunting for them, but they were wily, crafty. I knew we would find them if they were still around—it was what we did, and we did it well. I stretched once more, feeling as if my muscles would snap under the strain, but smiled when the smell of something delicious wafted into the room. I quickly tossed on some sweats and trotted into the kitchen to find my wife slaving over a hot stove for our breakfast-lunch-whatever meal it was she was making. Fia looked up as I pattered into the kitchen, her blue-black eyes smiling back at me as I approached her. She put down the spoon she was holding to stir with and let me pull her to me. With her back cradled against my torso, I reached around and rubbed the swollen mound of her abdomen.

"I think I'm having a baby werewolf as much as this thing struggles and kicks!" She laughed at her little joke, causing me to smile warmly down into her hair. I loved the feeling of caressing her, but I loved the feeling of caressing her and my unborn child even more. Four more months. Could I wait? I doubted it. But I had no choice really. It had been seven months since our meeting, six since she had married me, but the days had just flown by for me. My father had not only refused to move back home, but had given the small house to Fia and I as a wedding gift, which turned out good since the second room would soon be a nursery. Still, I saw him as much as I could, almost each day. He had been nothing but supportive of my marriage to Fia. And the pack had finally come around. It took a long time for them to adjust to the idea that she was not completely a vampire, but stuck somewhere in-between. We all had a theory that my imprinting with her had caused whatever death to the tissues that vampirism causes to be retarded, recess even. And now, her heart beat again. Which meant that she was able to have healthy organs again. Which also meant that, much to our ecstatic surprise, she was able to conceive. Which meant—I was going to be a daddy!

"What are you thinking about so hard, Jake?" She had pushed me away and was continuing to stir while I stood staring down at her. I just smiled, waving away her question.  
"I have to go out after I eat, Fia. We work in teams to patrol as you know, but I will return as soon as I can. I promise." I was no longer afraid to leave her alone, as she had mastered control of her thirst, but it did not help my heart any. Especially with her so heavy with child now. My child. I beamed a smile at her at the thought, still reeling in amazement that I was going to be a father after all.  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, my little doll?" I leaned down and kissed her, loving every moment. I still could not get over how blue her eyes were. It had been a wonder along with the pregnancy since both of her parents had brown eyes. Why hers were blue--who knew. It did not make her anything but even more special to me.

"I'll miss you. Will you come back soon?" She looked worried, which I hated. I never liked to see her wear anything but a smile. I had to get that back. Oh yes—it would be worth ruining these pants.  
"Jake!" She shrieked as I transformed, ignoring the bits of the pants flying into the pot she was preparing. I had to get her to laugh for me. It made my world sing with such happiness when she did. However, clothing bits in the food probably was not a good start so I had to be quick about it before she started mock-beating me with the wooden spoon. I flipped over on my back and whined to her. It worked every time. Down went the spoon and up went the corners of her mouth. I rubbed my head against anything I could find and finally she managed to get her oddly shaped body down on the tile with me so she could rub my belly.

"You are crazy sometimes, you know that Jacob Black?" I looked up at her and gave her a look that said, "You are crazy for being with me, then!" I nuzzled her, licking along the edge of her jaw until she smiled brightly at me. I loved her smile—oh, it was almost more than I could bear. I doubted the imprinting made me feel that strongly. No, my love was so much deeper than I could ever describe with words. It was like a flame that kept getting larger the more you fed it. I know Fia saw the love shining in my lupine eyes as I saw it reflected back in her own. She put her arms around my shaggy neck and pulled me to her in such a crushing hug that anyone not like me would probably have started choking by now. I put my head on her shoulder and sighed happily. Could life possibly get any better? I doubted it.

**The End!**

_  
Thanks for reading Jacob's Flame!! I appreciate you!!...:o)_


End file.
